dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pierce.mistades
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Eggs/Hybrid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jens Ingels (Talk) 06:48, November 18, 2012 Edits Hi piece, Edite an wikia is more easy than you think so long you known the basics. I suggest you could start with the Webinars videos. They are really intressting for new user. I would suggest to give the mainpage video an try since it also give some info on the source mode. Most modfication on wikia pages are recommand to edit in source because of the following reasons: *Less limitations *Can see hidden codes *Can see details of specific codes *More stable and less change the full pages get bugged (most bugs are caused by edits in the visual mode) Now come questions like how to code. Well wikia codes is an mix between html and shortcuts to make the html action more supported for visual editor. I have an unfinished guide here. I never was able to finish it but some basic still is listed there. The most important codes that I think you should known are: Text * Bold Bold * Cursief Cursief * Cross Cross Links * pagename pagename example: Earth Dragon * Category:categoryname Category:categoryname example: Category:Dragons; note without the : categories will automaticly be linked to the page. Listed pages to categories can be found on the categories itself or been called by DPL (DPL is currently still in béta). * Template:templatename Template:templatename example: Template:Infobox. Templates get used to replace large codes by an simple short tag. Incase with the infobox for example it create an table an add an fell parameter option where we can add content in. Rename links: linktext linktext example: Earth = Earth Templates so you can see the template get called by since this is the only way to call the prefix (template) is no longer needed. I don't think you currently how to worry how the parameters are codes if you simply known what parameters are used. Most templates that are created comes with an documentation. I made an intressting template over here that you probaly will see an lot on the wiki: Template:I. So you can see the documentation explanes it all. An simple code like gives this . Templates give use the ability to do edit an specific thing on multiplay pages. Incase for example they ever change the element picture we simply have to edit the template and replace the image code rather than replace it on all pages. Table Usefull links *http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki *http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Tables *http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Templates End So you can see you can't simple learn everything add ones. It's an learning process. You will learn more and more when you start editing pages an probaly will learn new and more intressting ways to add an specific codes. I hope think can help you started. One last tip, you could try to learn html. With the language you will probaly will be able to make even more advanced edits. --Jens Ingels (talk) 16:42, November 21, 2012 (UTC)